Traditional attic or scuttle-mounted ladders when unfolded for use provide step platforms only up to the opening in the attic floor. This makes it difficult and unsafe to get off the ladder and climb into the attic, in some cases on one's knees while trying to avoid stepping between the joists and crashing through the ceiling, or in any event, retaining balance while ascending to standing height on the attic or second level floor. Additionally, coming back down, whether facing towards or away from the ladder steps, presents safety challenges to regaining footing on the ladder below the attic opening. One wrong step could result in a fall and serious injury.
One approach is to install a permanent railing or a permanent ladder extension above the opening in the attic or second level floor, but this approach may consume valuable space, hinder movement through an already crowded attic, or simply be impractical for other reasons.
Another approach is to attach the ladder at a hinge point below its top, so that an upper portion of the ladder swings into the attic above the opening when the lower portion is pivoted and extended below the floor of the attic. However, this approach extends the length of the ladder in its stowed configuration and makes it more difficult to store conveniently. Also, the portion that extends into the attic or second floor space may interfere with movement on the second floor or access to and from the ladder such as when transporting boxes or other items into and out of the attic when the ladder is deployed.
Yet another approach is to include a hand railing as part of the ladder, where the hand railing deploys and extends above the ladder into the attic when the ladder is deployed. However, this approach requires that a person descending the ladder must step onto the ladder at a location below the attic floor. Also, the railing may interfere with transporting boxes or other items into and out of the attic when the ladder is deployed.
A similar problem arises when it is desirable to provide access for reaching the top of a large vehicle, such as a large van or camper. Often, a small ladder is mounted to the rear of the vehicle for this purpose. Due to requirements when driving, the ladder does not typically extend above the level of the roof of the vehicle, making it difficult and potentially dangerous to climb. In addition, a user is forced to climb the ladder vertically, which is less stable and more dangerous than climbing a ladder at an angle. Also, as the user reaches the top of the vehicle, the roof extends only in one direction, so that the user is forced to dismount from the ladder by stepping forward, and cannot for example step off the ladder to the side.
What is needed therefore is an easier, safer, and more convenient method of gaining access to an attic, to a vehicle roof, or to another elevated surface or upper floor level for which access by conventional straight or folding ladders, stairs or other means is impractical.